


Wings

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Wings, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are best friends. They visit a high school attended by both humans and angels. Eventually, Dean gets curious about the fact that he only recently started to see Cas’ wings and asks his friend about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this idea outta my head the whole evening, so I just had to write it down. Hope you’ll like it!

Dean was staring again.

As soon as he noticed, he forcefully pried his gaze away from Cas. Or rather, Cas’ wings. They were beautiful, jet black with a few dark blue feathers shimmering through. Dean tried very hard to listen to the teacher and stop staring at his best friend, dammit.

Dean knew Cas practically since he was born, just three months after Dean himself and they have been inseparable for the whole seventeen years they’ve already spent in this world. Nevertheless, Dean had only started to see Cas’ wings when they were fourteen. At first, he could barely make out their outlines, but as time went on, he became able to see them better gradually. 

By now, he was able to see them perfectly clear; he was pretty sure they wouldn’t get any more defined. He wasn’t sure why he hasn’t always been able to see them. He didn’t even know why he could see them at all. 

Humans weren’t able to see every angel’s wings. Dean knew that roughly one third of the students at their school were angels, but he only knew it because Cas had told him once. Angels were able to see the wings of all the other angels they met. Dean guessed that he could see the wings of about thirty percent of the angel students. He just assumed that humans were only able to see them if the angel allowed it.

However, this assumption has been proven wrong when he had coincidentally found out that his other friends couldn’t see Cas’ wings. Since Cas would come over to his house for a sleepover after school, Dean just decided that he’d ask him about it then.

XXX

“Hey, uh, Cas?” Dean started, later, they were at his house now and Dean was playing video games while Cas had his nose buried in a thick book.

“Yes Dean?” Cas answered absentmindedly, not looking up from his book.

“I wanted to ask you something about…your wings”, Dean said, cautiously. He wasn’t really sure if wings were a sensitive subject for angels or something. Cas placed his lecture beside him on the bed and looked at Dean with his head tilted adorably. 

“I just asked myself why…I mean, I can see your wings, but it only started about three years ago and I can’t see the wings of all the angels at school, just a part of them, and I was wondering when humans can see them and why I wasn’t always able to see yours and why the others can’t see them at all and…” Dean rushed out quickly, but he stopped when he noticed the major blush spreading across Cas’ face. Dean waited for him to answer, but Cas just stared at his hands in his lap, clearly embarrassed about something.

“Come on, Cas. Why won’t you tell me? It can’t be that bad. What could possibly be bad about me seeing your wings? I mean, they’re really awesome, dude. I’m your best friend, you can tell me everything. I swear I won’t flip out. Please, Cas”, Dean pleaded, trying to give him the puppy eyes his brother always used to get whatever he wanted. Cas sighed and mumbled something under his breath, but Dean didn’t catch one word of what he’d said.

“You gotta speak a little louder, Cas, I’ve got no clue of what the hell you just said.” Cas looked up and locked his gaze with Dean’s and then he repeated himself, very loud and clearly and so that Dean won’t be able to misunderstand him.

“I said humans can only see an angel’s wings when the angel is attracted to them.” This stunned Dean into silence for a minute.

“You – you are attracted to me?” he asked, incredulous. This had to be the best day of his life. Cas turned his gaze away from him, but Dean shuffled closer on the bed and gripped his chin gently to turn his head back to him. 

And then he leaned in and captured Cas’ lips with his own in a tentative kiss. The angel made a small, surprised sound before kissing him back softly. He whined lowly as Dean pulled away and grinned at him. Then, he frowned.

“Wait. I saw your wings for three years by now. This means you’ve liked me for three fucking years and you never said anything. Why?” Cas blushed again.

“I just assumed you were straight and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by telling you how I feel.”

“Well, I guess I can’t really blame ya, it’s not as if I ever made a move on you, either”, Dean said and kissed Cas again, briefly. 

“I love you, Dean”, Cas whispered against his lips, as if he feared he’d said it too early. But dammit, Dean has been waiting for this for years, and he really couldn’t be any happier right now.

“I love you, too, Angel” he said, grinning, and then his lips were on Cas’ again, his tongue making his way into his mouth, exploring gently, while his hands wandered to Cas’ hair, messing it up even more. But suddenly, something Cas had said earlier came to his mind and he backed away again. Cas looked at him questioningly.

“You said that humans are only able to see wings if an angel is attracted to them. But you’re by far not the only angel whose wings I can see, and I won’t believe that all of them are in love with me or something.”

“No, not necessarily. You can also see them if an angel is only sexually interested in you”, Cas explained calmly. Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“I didn’t realize that so many people want to get in my pants”, he said jokingly. 

“Well, you are very beautiful, Dean, I’m not at all surprised”, Cas stated matter-of-factly.

“I am not-“, Dean started to protest, but he was cut off by a huge yawn. He crawled up on the bed and flopped down on his side, opening his arms for Cas to join him. The angel complied quickly and snuggled up to Dean so that his head was tucked under Dean’s chin and his hands flat on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand carding through his feathers gently. They fell asleep like that in a matter of minutes.

XXX

Later that evening, Mary Winchester came into her son’s room to tell them that dinner was ready and found them cuddling on the bed. She left the room and pulled the door closed behind her quietly, all the while smiling to herself happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback as always greatly appreciated!


End file.
